


The Ties That Bind

by hartbun



Series: The ties that bind [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Remembering Stuff, Sad, i just wrote this really quickly, it will make you saf, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: Something short about how far Bass will go for Blues
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Series: The ties that bind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Ties That Bind

Blues jolted awake, gasping for air. 

He felt tired, more exhausted than he had in the past few months. He could hardly keep his eyes open, and tried to recall what had happened as his vision adjusted. 

He remembered being tired. Blues’ core was failing him. Yes, that’s what it was. It was finally on its last legs. He remembered...he remembered Bass. He remembered going to see him, but he didn’t remember why. 

Blues groaned, doing his best to adjust his position. Although the best he could do was simply prop himself up against the wall. He felt the familiar stone against his back. So he was under the bridge? Blues sighed. He supposed it was better to be in a familiar location than a lab table. 

As he tried to get more comfortable, he felt something tug at his chest. Blues pried his eyes open more. He looked down, and with blurry eyes found a thick cable protruding from his chest.

Blues gasped, tugging at the thing. It pulsed with energy, and Blues realized it was transferring power into his core. 

More memories rushed back. 

He had gone to Bass, begging him to shut off his core. Maybe then he wouldn’t pose a danger to anybody. He had refused. Of course he had. He would never want to hurt Blues. 

Blues sobbed, he begged, he got angry, he protested in every way until his core failed him. After that he could only remember passing out in his lover’s arms. 

Blues poked at the cable, now feeling more awake. He pried his eyes away from himself, and searched for the power source. He saw a form sitting across from him. Blues frowned, edging closer to it. He gasped once he was able to make out what it was, and quickly scrambled over to it. 

Bass was slumped against the opposite wall of the bridge, a cable connected to his core. His eyes were closed, he didn’t move. Blues didn’t think he could. He quickly kneeled in front of Bass’ prone figure. 

“Oh god, don’t tell me you did this,” he pleaded, tears already spilling. The robot didn’t move. Blues let out a choked sound. 

“How could you-? I’ll never forgive you!” He shouted to no one. Blues looked at the cable, tears falling on the cursed thing. He quickly grabbed it with both hands, tugging on it hard. 

Warnings popped up in his eyes, but he didn’t care, pulling on the thing that kept them connected. It didn’t budge. Blues sobbed, continuing to yank, knowing full well it wouldn’t come off. He resorted to clawing at his exposed core, wondering if he could simply pull the whole contraption out instead. The mechanism stayed put, as did the cable. Blues slumped to the ground, beside Bass. 

“I won’t forgive you,” he hiccuped, not bothering to wipe away his tears. “You left me all alone now, you idiot,” he murmured. He simply slipped his hand into Bass’, his palms open and motionless. They held no more of their familiar warmth or strength. 

Blues felt the transferred energy pouring into him, but couldn’t help feeling tired. He sniffled, gently laying his head on Bass’ shoulder. 

“I love you,” he whispered. He closed his eyes, as a message alerting him of the completed energy transfer appeared in his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops  
> I have finals this week but I’m writing this instead  
> I’ll try to write something not so sad soon :,)


End file.
